


Benessere

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [22]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Scegliere lui a che pro?





	Benessere

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** ricordo || **lista:** ink

_Scegliere lui a che pro?_  
Takafumi se lo era chiesto spesso, quando osservava in silenzio Masamune. Amico di tanti anni, lo stesso amico che ha amato per altrettanto tempo. La sua pare una domanda senza risposta, anche se in realtà c'è una sola parola per esprimerne il concetto: Amore.  
E proprio adesso, nel vederlo stuzzicare Onodera, riesce a pensare per la prima volta che non gli dà fastidio - non più - perché Kirishima lo fa sentire bene; bene come mai si era sentito prima di incontrarlo.  
Neppure Masamune era riuscito a renderlo tanto felice con la sua sola presenza.


End file.
